


klaine oneshots

by kurtbaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Glee - Freeform, Kurt Hummel - Freeform, M/M, blaine anderson - Freeform, etc - Freeform, finn - Freeform, oneshots, rachel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtbaby/pseuds/kurtbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt.

Well, as you all probably know I am the famous and fabulous Kurt Hummel. Also, to anyone who is wondering -which you are- I am married, happily married actually to my one true love. When you get married, it’s all lovey dovey, trust, walking on sunshine right?

                                            Wrong.

It was a living hell, Blaine was always yelling at me because I was working and we barely had enough time for the simplest of kisses or touches anymore. I get it, or at least I thought I did. I mean, I always knew there was something unlikeable about me. One big flaw that made everyone cringe every time I talked, or sung, or did anything. In those few moments, which my flaw showed everyone hated me.

what was my flaw?

isn’t it obvious?

being gay is my flaw.

and I know what you’re thinking.

‘but what about your friends kurt they accept you!’

Oh,I know they do. Just, sometimes when a gay guy is constantly talking about fashion, or what colour eyeliner their wearing, or even doing that gay little wrist flick all the time, it sets people off after awhile. and I just about pissed everyone off every other day.

but then, there were those moments.

moments where everyone loved you and you were the show.

but, after the seniors graduated this year nobody cared anymore. Everyone quit glee club and went to pursue other things.

take Tina for example.

she works at mcdonalds now.

yay tina…

… yeah, it’s a sad life.

that’s probably why i’m sitting at the airport, flying back to lima.

alone.

yes, alone. you heard it right!

I Kurt Hummel am no longer in a relationship with Blaine Anderson.

unfortunately.

everything was going so smoothly, I’m still confused as of now…

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

_back flash_

__

_The snow was falling like crazy christmas eve evening, and all Kurt wanted to do was go home and cuddle up to his beloved boyfriend, he figured with all this snow they’d gotten there wouldn’t be any work for him tomorrow. He’d have a whole day to spend to himself._

__

_to spend with Blaine._

__

_and although they hardly talked even when Kurt was home, he knew tomorrow would be special. it would probably be the best time the two have had in a long time, and Kurt couldn’t wait. He couldn’t wait to get home to his boyfriend._

__

_the one who still stayed._

__

_put up with him._

__

_he was so grateful._

__

_to have somebody like Blaine._

__

_now that he thinks about it, their wedding seemed like only yesterday._

__

_only yesterday they were at each other, ripping each others clothes. Fingernails scratching and raking down bare skin._

__

_Blaine was amazing._

__

_in every way._

__

_and Kurt, planned to show him exactly that._

__

_tonight._

__

_He quickly, sat in the drivers seat of his car and started the engine. Flooring it out of the parking area as quickly as possible and back to his cozy New York apartment, in which he and Blaine shared. Kurt was way over speed limit as he drove but he couldn’t find himself caring, it was Christmas Eve and he wanted nothing more to see his boyfriend._

__

_He pulled into the driveway, and quickly hobbled out of his car taking his keys with him._

__

_He opened the apartment door, and found the house to be unusually quiet._

__

_He set his satchel down, and walked into the kitchen area, smiling when he saw lit candles, and a nice untouched dinner at the table. “Blaine?” He called out, happiness etching into his voice, and a blush making it’s way to his pale cheeks._

__

_He smoothened out his fox shirt, unbuttoning the first two buttons, and messing up his gelled hair some._

__

_Blaine had always loved it like that._

__

_He makes his way to their shared bedroom and as he stands in the bedroom, staring as his shirtless boyfriend his smile fades away._

__

_when he realizes there is someone else in his bed._

__

_and that someone else happens to be Rachel Berry._

__

_Kurt, can feel his eyes water and a lump make it’s way to his throat. “Fuck.” Kurt curses, as a tear falls from his eye and onto his cheek. Kurt lets out a whimper, as more tears escape from his eyes and splash onto his cheeks, he can’t help but stare at Rachel pulled firmly to his boyfriend’s chest, and his boyfriends head is placed securely on top of hers._

__

_Kurt wipes at his red red eyes and slowly backs up from the doorway, his tears making his vision blurry. he bumps into the night table in the living room and tumbles over it, making several things fall to the floor._

__

_and the next thing he knows Blaine and Rachel are standing before him in their underwear._

__

_“I’m sorry.” Kurt mumbles, “I’m leaving I’m sorry.” He repeats himself, weakly getting to his feet and making a beeline for the door.  But Blaine’s hand catches his wrist before he can escape._

__

_“Kurt, please.” Blaine pleads, and Kurt can sense the hurt and regret in his tone. “Kurt I didn’t mean to it was-”_

__

_Kurt turns around and slaps Blaine, hard._

__

_Rachel let’s out a small gasp at the sound._

__

_“Don’t you dare ever try talking to me again Blaine Anderson.” Kurt manages, as tears stream endlessly down his cheeks._

__

_“Kurt it was an accident, a mistake, please.” Rachel tries._

__

_“And you.” Kurt spits, turning to Rachel. “I thought we were best friends, we were going to conquer the world together.”_

__

_“We still are Kurt!” Rachel insists._

__

_Kurt shakes his head, desperately trying to recompose himself._

__

_“No.”_

**  
  
**Blaine and Rachel glance at each other, distraught.

 

 

_“I’m such an idiot for believing you Blaine.” Kurt admits. “I knew you were going to hurt me, but you looked so cute in your yellow blazer, and I thought i could actually trust you again.” Kurt sniffles._

__

_“It was a mistake, please Kurt.” Blaine pleads, his eyes are watery and read, but his efforts to persuade Kurt to stay are weak. “You don’t love me anymore.” Kurt whispers, brokenly his eyes wide as he backs up._

__

_“No I do! I love you more than anything!” Blaine screams._

__

_Kurt clenches his eyes shut, and bolts out the door, Blaine determined to keep Kurt as his husband follows him. Kurt makes it halfway down the street, running across the busy road in which almost results in him getting hit, but thankfully he doesn’t._

__

_Blaine, hot on his tail reaches out for him and again clasps his wrist in his hand._

__

_“You can’t do this to me.” Blaine whispers, hot tears trailing down his own cheeks._

__

_“You cheated on me again!” Kurt screams, tugging away from Blaine’s grasp but failing at gettig him off._

__

_“Rachel was upset! She needed someone, and I happened to be there.” Blaine explains softly._

__

_“So you had to have sex with her!?” Kurt continues to scream, feeling his heart shatter into a million pieces._

__

_“It was an in-the-moment kind of deal Kurt, not something I wouldn’t done if I was thinking straight.”_

__

_“So what were you doing thinking gay?!”_

__

_“Kurt you’re not making any sense now.” Blaine smiles, half heartedly._

__

_“Well, wipe that smile off your face Blaine because I’ve got an in-the-moment kind of deal for you.” Kurt announces, finally yanking his wrist free of Blaine’s iron grip._

 

 

 

_“We’re through.”_

__

and I guess, that’s what you have to learn in New York.

  
that it’s everybody for themselves.


	2. baby come back

“And scene!”  The director called out as the cast for glee finished acting. Blaine sighed in relief, fixing his pale blazer, and slicking his gelled hair back to make sure it was still in place. “I hate this stupid tv show.” he admitted, shrugging his shoulder as Kurt let out a shocked gasp. “I thought you loved glee.” Kurt whined, making a small chuckle erupt from Blaine. “No offense but-” Blaine paused, to look around and continued once he noticed the whole cast had probably gone home. “-I don’t enjoy acting as a gay guy.”

****  
  


“What, why? It’s fabulous.” Kurt insisted, because there wasn’t any other way to label gay guys, everyone mostly labeled them as ‘fags’ or as ‘fab’ and Kurt was definitely labeled as fab. “A little too fabulous, all of my friends tease me because I act as gay guy Kurt, even my girlfriend it’s ridiculous.” Blaine seemed seriously pissed as the words flowed freely out of his mouth. “Well, screw them.” Kurt just shrugged, he really didn’t know how to go about this subject without blowing up in Blaine’s face.

“No Kurt, these are my friends and I can’t just keep playing a gay dude, it’s not me! it’s not who I really am.” Blaine whined, carding his fingers through his oily hair. Seeming stressed. “I don’t want to be labeled as gay because-” Blaine’s words are soon muffled as Kurt places his hands on Blaine’s hips and yanks the shorter boy closer to him, pushing his lips to Blaine’s. Kurt, doesn’t spend any time being hesitant, he simply kisses Blaine and it takes a few seconds for Blaine to process the whole situation but once he has he kisses back.

and the two pull away breathless.

“ I shouldn’t have done that. “ Kurt whispers, feeling confused.

“ Why? “ Blaine frowned, “ Am I a bad kisser? “ Blaine asks, his eyes clouding with worry as he cups his hands over his mouth and breathes into them. Kurt crinkles his nose. “No, it’s not that it’s just-” Kurt’s words are cut off by the door opening and a tall, big, man standing in the doorway. “ Who are you? “ Blaine asks, eyebrows frowning as he examines the amazon like man. “ My names David, David Karofsky.” David introduces himself, swinging a strong arm around Kurt’s shoulders, and bringing him close.

“ How was work baby? “ David asks, kissing Kurt’s head.

Kurt smiles.

“ Okay, you? “  

Now it’s David’s turn to smile.

“Fine, now let’s go before we make your friend barf with all our lovey dovey jazz.” Kurt giggles, at David and nods, lacing his fingers with his and walking off, leaving Blaine confused and all mixed up.

****  
  


*

*

*

“Hello, dear Finn.” Kurt smiled at the very attractive and rather air headed boy, who smiled back at him and David.  Currently, they had gone out to a dinner date with two of their closest friends, and Kurt was sure more of them would be joining soon.

Finn simply nodded at Kurt.

“Rachel, my you look lovely tonight.” Kurt compliments her, and she shyly looks up and then back down.

unfortunately, before Kurt can question her weird behaviour, the whole crew walks into the restaurant, and takes a seat at the big table Rachel and Finn had reserved for them. David squeezes Kurt’s small hand reassuringly. While Kurt is listening to David talk he mentally notes how Blaine Anderson takes a seat in the chair beside him.

Rachel shushes them, by clinging her spoon against the wine glass.

they look up at her, smiling their dazzling smiles.

“You’re all my closest friends.” Rachel begins.

“Barf.” Santana rolls her eyes, making silent gagging gestures.

Rachel rolls her eyes back.

“Guys, I trust you.” Rachel insists.

“I’m pregnant.”

Kurt squeals, and stands up out of his chair.

“ I’m planning the baby shower! wait wait wait.” Kurt takes a deep breath, holding his hand up for a more dramatic effect.

“Boy or Girl?” Kurt asks, biting his lip to contain his excited giggles.

“Boy.” Rachel answers.

 **  
**Kurt squeals again, and runs up to Rachel squeezing her tightly. He settles his hands on her hips, lifts her up with ease and spins her around a couple of times before setting her back on her feet.

 

"We're having small troubles with names." Finn admits, biting onto his bottom lip nervously.

 

"Kurt!" Kurt cheers, David and Blaine chuckle at his cuteness. 

 

"I was thinking..." Rachel trails off, turning her head to glance at Finn for approval, he nods his head lightly and she squeals loudly.

 

"we're naming him.... drum role please!" she demands, as they tap their fingers furiously against the table.

 

then they stop.

 

"Mylo." 

 

a chorus of awe's and coos break out amongst the friends.

 

and Blaine can't help but notice how cute Kurt looks tonight.


	3. a very glee christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dunno, this one is short and sloppy.

"I love Christmas." Rachel sighed happily, resting her head in Kurt's neck. Kurt smiles, "Me too," he replies, slightly hesitant. "Aw Kurt, just because we won't be going home this Christmas doesn't mean we can't have a good one, right?" Rachel tries, desperately wanting Kurt convinced and on her side. "Well, all of our friends will be there, I would've gotten to see my dad, and all we have is each other. I'm not saying that's a bad thing but isn't Christmas for spending time with the people you love?" Kurt stresses, furrowing his eyebrows.

 

"Well, that's why I'm here." Rachel says, Kurt rolls his eyes playfully.

"I said spending time with the people you love, not with a person you love."  He repeats himself, eyeing Rachel carefully as she processes his words.

"We're going to have an amazing Christmas Kurt. Now, can we talk about something for a minute?" Rachel asks, sounding unsure of how she would like to go about on this topic.

"Sure." Kurt shrugs.

Rachel removes her head from the neck of her gay friend and smirks at him. Kurt swallows thickly.

 

"What's the dirt on you and Blaine? He proposed, and then what?" Rachel squeaks.

 

"Well, I know he's been sleeping with several other people since he proposed." Kurt informs. Rachel gasps. "Kurt, you can't just let him-" unfortunately Rachel is cut off by a knock at the door, she gives Kurt a weird look but he just shrugs his shoulders. She gets up and walks over to the door and slides it open. She let's out a scream. "Kurt!!!!" 

 

"What's wrong!? Is that hunk back to steal more vintage!?" Kurt gasps, running for the valuables. 

 

"Hunk?" A deeper voice comes from behind him, and Kurt whirls around to see Blaine.

 

"Oh um- I - yeah." Kurt mutters, going a bright red and staring at the ground.

 

"Santana!" Kurt squeals, to change the subject and dashes over to her desperately. 

"Lady Hummel." She replies, giving him a quick side hug.

 

"and David?" Kurt asks, seeing the taller boy from highschool in the doorway. He was _a lot_ more fit now, and dare kurt say it handsome.  "Santana asked me to come, plus you guys are the only friends I have." David admits sheepishly. Kurt coos, and gives David a sweet yet slightly awkward hug. Kurt mentally notes how Blaine is giving David a hard cold stare.

 

Blaine yanks Kurt back by the wrist, and sets his hands on his hips. 

 

"You're mine Hummel." Blaine barks, and pushes his soft lips to Kurt's.


End file.
